Is It Really?
by yukishima7
Summary: Kim Ryeowook bertemu dengan vampir cantik nan seksi. Gimana cerita mereka? It's my republish fic. kemarin punya gw dihapus
1. Chapter 1

Title : Is It Really?

Chapter : 1

Author : Yukishima

Rating : T

Fandom : Super Junior, OC

Pairing : Ryeowook X OC (Kim Jang Mi)

Genre : Comedy, Crack, Romance, Vampiric

Disclaimer : They are not mine

Note : Fic ini pesanan teman gw yg suka banget ma Wookie ^^ Daripada pusing mikirin siapa cast ceweknya & nanti bikin iri, makanya gw bikin aja OC. Yang baca dilarang protes :-P Tadinya ini udah dipublish, tapi dihapus. jadi sekarang ku publish lagi. kalo dhapus lagi no problem. masih ada FB ^^

=o=

**Seoul, November 2011 01:00 AM**

Seperti biasa, ibukota negara Korea Selatan ini tak pernah tidur. Banyak orang yang masih saja melakukan kegiatan di tengah malam itu walaupun tentu saja hanya ditempat-tempat tertentu yang mungkin tidak semua orang akan memasukinya. Di keremangan malam, tampak sesosok pemuda berwajah nyaris sempurna dengan rambut sehitam malam, iris berwarna senada, kulit seputih pualam dan bibir semerah darah sedang mencumbu seorang gadis berpakaian sedikit terbuka di sebuah lorong sepi. Rintik-rintik hujan di musim gugur tampak tak mengganggu suasana panas mereka.

"Aaahh.. Oppa, sebaiknya kita pesan kamar. Aku malu jika ada yang melihat kita," desah gadis itu disela cumbuan si pemuda pada lehernya.

"Tidak perlu. Karena aku ingin memakanmu disini juga. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita," sambil membelai pipi si gadis, bibir merah pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang membuat si gadis semakin terhipnotis karenanya dan tak menyadari bahaya yang mengancam.

Si pemuda kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher si gadis dan mencumbunya lagi. Merangsang dan memberi sentuhan pada bagian tubuh yang lain, membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa iris mata si pemuda yang semula hitam kini berubah menjadi semerah darah dan kedua gigi taringnya telah memanjang.

"Aaaaaaahhhrgh!," teriakan yang muncul dari bibir gadis tadi bukan lagi teriakan karena kepuasan tetapi menjadi teriakan kesakitan saat lehernya tertancap dua benda tajam yang menembus dalam hingga ke nadinya lalu menghisap darahnya dengan rakus tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk melawan. Si pemuda kemudian melepaskan taringnya ketika nyawa si gadis telah menghilang dari raganya beserta dengan darah yang tak lagi bersisa di tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap si pemuda dengan tatapan dingin lalu meninggalkan tubuh korbannya begitu saja di lorong sepi itu.

"Tuan muda, ini..," suara seorang gadis membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia lalu menoleh dan mengambil sapu tangan yang diserahkan gadis itu untuk membersihkan bekas darah di sekitar bibir dan tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu dimana noona-ku tinggal?," tanya si pemuda berwajah manis itu kontras dengan tatapan dingin dari kedua iris gelapnya.

"Dia tinggal di Seoul juga Tuan Muda. Hanya saja, aku belum mengetahui alamat tinggal dan pekerjaannya dengan pasti," jawab gadis mungil berpakaian serba hitam itu dengan sopan.

"Nanti kita cari tahu lagi. Tapi dengan pesona yang dimiliki olehnya, sepertinya aku tahu pekerjaan apa yang akan dia lakukan." Pemuda itu tampak yakin dengan pemikirannya. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal untukku?"

"Sudah. Sebuah rumah di daerah Kangnam-Chungdam-Dong. Silakan ikuti aku. Mobilmu ada disana," gadis itu membuka payung yang dibawanya lalu memayungi si pemuda yang dipanggilnya tuan muda tadi dan membawanya menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

=o=

**Satu Bulan Kemudian**

"Wookie-ah, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?," tanya seorang pemuda yang ukuran kepalanya sedikit besar dan bermata sipit pada pemuda mungil nan manis yang nampaknya akan berniat keluar malam ini. Tangan mungil pemuda itu masih khusuk mengelus dengan mesra kekasihnya yang berwujud kura-kura berukuran mungil.

"Aku mau ke minimarket sebentar mau beli ramyeon instant hyung. Rasanya perutku lapar tapi di kulkas tak ada bahan makanan lagi buat dimasak."

"Akan kubelikan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku juga mo sekalian belanja koq. Gak mungkin kan nitip belanjaan sama hyung. Terakhir kali aku suruh belanja, sama hyung malah dibeliin makanan kura-kura semua. Aku nggak akan lama koq. Hyung mo nitip apa?," tawar pemuda manis itu sambil memakai jaket karena kebetulan cuaca sedang dingin.

"Nitip makanan ddangko aja deh kalo gitu," ujar pemuda bernama Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung yang merupakan kakak dari si pemuda imut nan manis yang bernama Kim Ryeowook.

"Hyung, aku kan mo ke minimarket. Mana ada makanan kura-kura disitu?," Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya dengan kelakuan pabbo kakak tercintanya itu. "Ya sudah nanti kubelikan ramyeon juga. Aku pergi dulu hyung!," Ryeowook menyambar payung lalu berjalan keluar apartemen.

"Wookie-ah!," panggilan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menoleh.

'Apalagi hyung? Nanti keburu hujan nih..."

"Hati-hati di jalan. Apalagi ini malam hari, hujan pula," pesan Yesung pada adiknya.

"Ya..hyung... Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," Ryeowook merasa sok dewasa padahal dia masih suka ngompol dan disuapin kalau makan ples dimandiin sama kakak-nya. Kalo yang terakhir bohong sih. Wookie kan terlalu pemalu. Lagipula kata neneknya sewaktu masih hidup dulu bilang, pamali kalo masih perawan suka mengumbar aurat di depan orang. Ntar bisa susah cari duit. Tapi Ryeowook kan bukan perawan, dia kan cowok gitu loh! Dimana-mana yang namanya cowok itu perjaka bukan perawan. Neneknya ini ada-ada saja deh.

"Bukan masalah kau masih kecil atau sudah gede. Apa kau gak liat berita kalo akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi penculikan dan pembunuhan? Mayat-mayat mereka semua ditemukan dengan kondisi bekas luka gigitan di leher dan kehilangan seluruh darahnya," Yesung kali ini memasang wajah serius.

"Ck...kau ini jangan menakutiku deh hyung! Aku tau itu. Tapi kan korban-korbannya semua cewek sedangkan aku ini kan cowok," kilah Ryeowook walaupun dalam hati ia merasa takut juga. Ngeri saja membayangkan dirinya menjadi korban.

"Oh iya...aku lupa. Heheheehe. Soalnya muka sama tingkahlakumu itu manis sih, mirip cewek," Yesung kembali memasang wajah pabbo.

"kau ini... aku mo pergi sekarang deh.."

"wookie-ah!," panggil Yesung lagi.

"Apaan lagi sih hyung? Ntar keburu malam aku udah laper banget nih!," teriak Ryeowook dengan nada tenornya hingga membuat Yesung menutup telinga karena berdenging.

"Bukan begitu. Apa kau lupa kalau kau ini seorang artis? Keluar tanpa penyamaran begitu, benar gak papa?," tanya Yesung dengan wajah polos.

"Haish...benar juga. Kenapa jadi pikun begini? Hehehehe...makasih hyung udah mengingatkan. Ternyata hyung ini pintar juga ya," Ryeowook langsung menyambar masker, topi kupluk dan kacamata hitam yang selalu jadi alat penyamarannya setiap kali keluar agar tidak dikenali para fansnya maupun wartawan infotaintment.

"Hei, emangnya aku sebodoh itu? Kau ini adikku berani-beraninya ngatain aku bodoh!," Yesung gak trima.

"Lho...bukannya aku kurangajar hyung. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan koq," jawab Ryeowook polos.

"Apa? Haish...," akhirnya Yesung hanya bisa mengalah saja karena karena tak tahan melihat tatapan polos adik kesayangannya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung!," Ryeowook langsung berlari keluar sebelum ddangko hyungnya bertengger di kepalanya.

=o=

"Aaah...kenyangnya..," Ryeowook mengelus perutnya yang telah terisi dengan 5 cup ramyeon instant tadi.

Karena sudah terlalu lapar, ryeowook langsung saja memakan ramyeon yang dibelinya di minimarket itu juga. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari penjaga minimarket yang sepertinya mengenalinya. Karena tak mau diganggu acara makannya itu Ryeowook buru-buru menuju ke taman dekat minimarket dan makan hingga kenyang disana.

"Ish..kenapa harus hujan sekarang? Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang aja sebelum makin deras."

Rintik hujan yang mulai turun membuat Ryeowook sedikit kesal. Dipakainya kembali alat-alat penyamarannya lalu setengah berlari menuju arah ke apartemennya. Tangan kanannya membawa belanjaan dan sebelah kiri memegang payung. "Kenapa perasaanku gak enak gini ya? Kayak ada yang ngikutin aku sejak dari taman tadi deh. Jangan-jangan...stalker! Aku kan penyanyi terkenal. Udah keren imut pula," batin Ryeowook dengan narsisnya. "Aduh, gimana kalo aku diculik lalu diperkosa?," kali ini bayangan-bayangan mesum Ryeowook dengan adegan tak senonoh bersama cewek-cewek seksi bergentayangan di otaknya. Entak darimana virus mesum itu bisa meracuni pikiran polos seorang Ryeowook. "Tunggu..kalo stalkernya cewek seksi sih gak papa. Tapi gimana kalo ajusshi-ajusshi mesum yang perutnya gendut, keriputan pula? Tidaakkkkk...aku gak mau dinodai sama ajusshi-ajusshi mesum...," jerit Ryeowook dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran konyolnya itu.

"hah? kenapa semakin terasa gak enak ya?," sejenak Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin karena udara dingin saja," tepisnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi sambil bersenandung lirih untuk mengusir rasa takut. Di benaknya mulai berkelebat perkataan hyungnya tadi dan juga berita-berita yang dilihatnya di televisi. Apalagi jalan dilaluinya kini sedikit gelap dan tak ada lagi orang yang lewat.

Tiba-tiba langkah Ryeowook terhenti lagi ketika di di hadapannya tepat dari jarak 100m iris coklatnya melihat siluet seorang gadis berbaju biru. Rambut panjang gadis itu berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. "Kunti...," pikir Ryeowook dengan horornya karena melihat seorang gadis sendirian di malam hari dibawah hujan gerimis tanpa memakai payung mana berambut panjang pula. "Tunggu, biasanya kunti kan berbaju putih. Lagipula mana ada makhluk begituan di Korea? Kakinya menginjak tanah. Trus, masak hantu seseksi itu apalagi memakai high heels?," Gaun berbahan satin panjang yang dikenakannya memang tidak terlalu terbuka tapi membentuk dengan pas lekuk tubuh seksi gadis tersebut.

"Glek...," Ryeowook menelan ludah ketika melihat siluet seksi gadis itu. Sepolos-polosnya Ryeowook, dia tetaplah pria dewasa bukan?

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berjalan dengan anggun mendekati Ryeowook. Langkahnya nampak ringan seakan melayang. Senyum manis terulas dari bibir tipis nan menggoda iman si gadis bergaun biru.

"Naneun...Kim Jang Mi," suara lembut gadis itu terdengar saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Rambut panjang dan gaun panjangnya masih bergerak-gerak karena tiupan angin menebarkan tentu saja bukan bunga tujuh rupa tapi aroma manis parfum dari si gadis.

"K-Kim Ryeowook imnida," balas Ryeowook dengan gugup karena jarak wajah dirinya dan gadis itu hanya 20cm. "Pandangan mata yang lembut," kagum Ryeowook pada gadis bernama Kim jang Mi tersebut.

GREPP...

Tiba-tiba saja gadis bernama Kim Jang Mi itu memegang tangan kiri Ryeowook yang memegang payung.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi, bolehkah aku numpang memakai payungmu sampai di ujung jalan besar sana? Mobilku mogok dan aku lupa bawa payung. Dari tadi aku menunggu taksi disini gak ada yang lewat satu pun. Ponselku mati pula. Jadi aku gak bisa menghubungi pamanku untuk menjemputku disini," hilang sudah keanggunan yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu di depan Ryeowook menjadi tatapan polos sedikit norak.

"Tck...apaan nih? kupikir dia hantu atau penggemarku. Apa dia benar-benar gak ngenalin aku? Padahal tadi aku kan sudah menyebutkan nama..," gerutu Ryeowook.

"Aku bukan hantu Kim Ryeowook-ssi. Memang siapa dirimu? Apa aku mengenalmu?," tanya gadis itu dengan lugunya seolah dapat membaca pikiran Ryeowook.

"Hah? Kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?," tanya Ryeowook dalam hati. "Ah, paling karena mukaku yang kelihatan tegang ini." Pikir Ryeowook lagi.

"Ryeowook-ssi...," gadis itu menyentuh tangan Ryeowook menyadarkannya dari lamunan karena tangan gadis itu terasa sangat dingin seperti mayat. Namun karena cuaca yang dingin Ryeowook hanya berpikir karena kehujanan saja.

"Ahh...baiklah. Kuantar sampai sana," Ryeowook sedikit salah tingkah karena pemuda itu memang sebenarnya pemalu jika harus berhadapan dengan lawan jenis.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menggunakan satu payung hingga sampai di jalan besar.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?," Kim Jang Mi rupanya masih penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Kau benar-benar gak tahu siapa aku?," Ryeowook benar-benar merasa terhina. Bagaimana artis terkenal seperti dirinya bisa-bisanya tidak dikenali oleh seorang gadis yang manis nan errr...seksi ini. Terpaksa Ryeowook melepas masker dan kacamata hitam yang melekat di wajahnya supaya gadis itu mengenalinya.

"Hmmm," gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu. Dahinya berkerut seolah memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku tahu!," sorak gadis itu dengan riangnya tak lama kemudian.

"Syukurlah. Akhirnya kau mengenaliku. Gak sia-sia aku melepaskan alat penyamaran ini," Ryeowook tersenyum puas dan bangga.

"Kau... Jangan-jangan kau ini adalah ajusshi-ajusshi yang mencari gadis-gadis muda untuk dijadikan wanita penghibur? Maaf ajusshi, aku gak mau bekerja seperti itu. Lagipula aku sudah punya pekerjaan sendiri koq. Jadi, carilah gadis lain. Tapi sayang sekali. Padahal wajahmu manis. Kau lebih cocok jadi seorang artis," perkataan polos gadis itu membuat senyum di wajah Ryeowook menghilang. Bisa-bisanya cowok semanis dirinya disebut ajusshi oleh gadis yang bahkan mungkin umurnya tak jauh beda dengannya bahkan dituduh sebagai germo yang akan menjual tubuh gadis-gadis.

"Ya.. aku bukan seperti itu...," bela Ryeowook. Tapi sebelum pemuda itu berbicara lagi, ada sebuah taksi yang lewat dan gadis itu langsung menyetopnya.

"Terimakasih, Ryeowook-ssi," Kim Jang Mi tersenyum tulus sambil mengangguk sopan. "Carilah pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Kau lebih cocok jadi artis... Sampai jumpa...," cerocos gadis itu tanpa memberi kesempatan Ryeowook untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahamannya langsung masuk ke dalam taksi dan menutup pintunya.

"Aku memang artis!," teriak Ryeowook setelah taksi itu meninggalkannya. "Haish...apa-apaan dia?," Ryeowook mendengus kesal. "Sial, hujannya makin deras!," ia langsung berlari menuju apartemennya yang berada di seberang jalan.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Is It Really?

Chapter : 2

Author : Yukishima

Rating : T

Fandom : Super Junior, OC

Pairing : Ryeowook X OC (Kim Jang Mi)

Genre : Comedy, Crack, Romance, Vampiric

Disclaimer : They are not mine

Note : Fic ini pesanan teman gw yg suka banget ma Wookie ^^ Daripada pusing mikirin siapa cast ceweknya & nanti bikin iri, makanya gw bikin aja OC. Yang baca dilarang protes :-P

"Sarapanmu, nona muda," seorang pemuda cantik dengan panjang rambut menyentuh bahu meletakkan sebuah gelas yang berisi cairan merah keatas meja makan.

"Terimakasih, ajusshi," gadis bertubuh sintal itu tersenyum lembut.

"Nona Kim Jang Mi... Sudah kubilang jangan panggil ajusshi, tapi panggil aku Heenim oppa. Apa wajahku ini terlihat sudah tua?," pria cantik itu tak terima. Ia langsung mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari saku bajunya dan mengamati dengan detail setiap guratan wajahnya. "Sama sekali tak ada keriput," ia tersenyum lega sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Meskipun wajahmu itu gak akan pernah terlihat tua walau 1000 tahun lagi, tapi kamu tetap pamanku Kim Heechul bukan kakakku. Sama sekali gak sopan kalo aku memanggilmu oppa. Jika appa mendengarnya pasti akan memarahi dan menghukumku," lagi-lagi Kim Jang Mi memasang wajah polos yang bukannya membuat si pria cantik itu luruh hatinya tapi malahan akan menumbuhkan tanduk setannya saat itu juga jika memang ia memiliki tanduk. Sayangnya ia tak memiliki tanduk, hanya sepasang taring yang sudah lama tak dimunculkannya. Jadi ibarat pisau, mungkin saja taring itu tidak tajam lagi karena tak pernah diasah.

"Tapi muka kita kan seumuran. Lucu sekali jika kamu memanggilku ajusshi di depan orang lain. Aku jadi seperti ajusshi-ajusshi mesum yang suka merayu gadis polos untuk kukencani.

"Tapi...," Jang Mi mulai mewek karena ngeri membayangkan hukuman dari ayahnya akibat ketidaksopanannya pada si paman sekaligus bingung karena pamannya tetap ngeyel tidak mau dipanggil ajusshi.

"Haish...sudahlah... Kepalaku pusing kalo berdebat denganmu. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!," daripada marah-marah yang akan menumbuhkan kerutan di wajah cantiknya, lebih baik ia mengalah. Begitu pikir Heechul.

"Baiklah, ajussi," Jang Mi mengambil gelas berukuran jumbo di depannya lalu meneguk cairan merah di dalamnya hingga tandas.

"Bagaimana rasanya?," Heechul penasaran melihat ekspresi tak nyaman di wajah keponakannya. Raut mukanya bagaikan seorang ayah yang menunggu kelahiran anak pertamanya.

"Euh.. Rasanya sama sekali gak enak ajusshi," rengek Jang Mi dengan wajah imut yang gagal. Dahinya berkerut karena menelan cairan yang rasanya benar-benar buruk menurutnya.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan darah ayam bukan darah manusia. Masih untung itu bukan ayam yang penyakitan apalagi yang kena flu burung. Aku juga gak mungkin harus membeli terus darah dari bank darah. Bisa-bisa kita bangkrut karena harga darah sedang naik," Heechul bukannya menghibur malahan mengomeli keponakannya.

"Iya... aku tahu. Terimakasih ajusshi," Jang Mi tersenyum manis lalu mencium pipi Heechul.

Tampaknya Jang Mi gadis yang baik. Bukannya ngambek karena dimarahi Heechul, tapi malahan bersikap manis untuk meredam omelan pamannya. Jang Mi tahu, walaupun Heechul pemarah dan moody, tapi sebenarnya ia baik dan sayang padanya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin selama ini mau terus menjaga Jang Mi.

"Ajusshi. Kenapa sih kau gak pernah khawatir kalo aku pulang terlambat? Malahan saat aku sampai dirumah, ajusshi udah tidur," rajuk Jang Mi.

"Kenapa aku harus khawatir? Memangnya ada yang mau mengganggumu? Lagian selama ini kamu kan bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

"Tapi satu minggu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang ajusshi yang hendak merayuku untuk dijual lho. Sayang sekali. Padahal dia berwajah manis." pandangan Jang Mi menerawang mengingat sosok pemuda manis nan imut bernama Ryeowook yang ditemuinya malam Jumat Kliwon itu.

"Ya...mana ada ajusshi berwajah manis?," protes Heechul.

"Tapi memang benar manis," pipi gadis itu merona seperti kepiting rebus yang terlalu lama direbus. "Dia juga keliatan lebih muda darimu."

"Apa? Maksudmu aku udah kelihatan tua?," Heechul jadi sensitif kalalu sudah menyinggung masalah ketuaan.

"Bukan begitu ajusshi... Aku..."

"Hah..sudahlah," potong Heechul sebelum melihat keponakannya merengek lagi. Kau masih baik-baik aja, jadi gak ada masalah kan? Aku harus segera bekerja. Kalau tidak diawasi, para karyawan-karyawan itu bisa membuat ayam-ayam kita penyakitan semua. Bukankah kamu juga mau bertemu Mr. Choi Siwon pemilik perusahaan supermarket dan restoran tempatmu menawarkan ayam-ayam potong kita?," ujar Heechul.

"Benar juga. Untung ajusshi mengingatkan. Aku pergi dulu ajusshi. Oiya, jangan lupa pakai sunblock supaya kulit cantikmu tidak menjadi gelap," Jang Mi buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"Nona Kim Jang Mi..," panggil Heechul pada keponakannya.

"Kenapa ajusshi? Aku buru-buru," Jang Mi memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

"Walaupun kau jarang mandi. Tapi kali ini mandilah karena akan bertemu dengan klien. Tubuhmu bau ayam potong," perintah Heechul dengan tegas.

"Ah...enggak perlu deh. Aku kan vampir jadi gak keringatan. Cukup pake parfum pasti wangi," tolak Jang Mi.

"Ehm...bukankah aku juga sama sepertimu seorang vampir. Tapi aku juga mandi kalo mau bertemu dengan orang lain," Heechul memasang senyum di wajah cantiknya. Padahal itu adalah peristiwa yang langka jika melihat Heechul tersenyum karena biasanya pria cantik itu hanya memberi tatapan membunuh atau jutek beserta omelan yang bagaikan orang mendongeng cerita seribu satu malam. Saat Heechul tersenyum berarti ia sedang marah besar. Jang Mi yang sudah hafal dengan sifat pamannya itu buru-buru ngacir ke kamar mandi sebelum dipaksa mandi oleh Heechul. Dan dipaksa mandi oleh Heechul berarti adalah diceburin ke kolam ikan yang berada dibawah kandang ayam miliknya. Padahal ayam-ayam itu kan selalu membuang kotorannya di kolam bawahnya.

=o=

"Apa benar noona-ku tinggal di Seoul? Kamu tidak salah informasi kan, Shin Heechan?," tanya seorang pemuda manis berwajah dingin pada gadis bernama Shin Heechan.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah kali ini, tuan muda. Menurut laporan yang kudapat, alamat terakhir kali adalah apartemen Hyundai Residence dan dia bekerja sebagai ehm..guru olahraga di sebuah SMA," gadis itu nampak ragu mengatakan.

"Apa? Guru olahraga?," pemuda itu menatap tak percaya. " Ehm...mungkin kalau menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah, noona bisa dengan mudah mencari 'makanan'. Lagipula, dia bisa menjadi guru apa selain olahraga? Cuma itu kan keahliannya," pemuda itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Benar tuan muda. Begitu informasi terakhir yang kudapatkan. Tapi sejak 5 tahun lalu sampai sekarang belum ada informasi yang kudapatkan lagi. Sepertinya dia pindah rumah dan beralih profesi. Tapi aku yakin masih tetap berada di Seoul."

"Harus kuakui kalau noona itu manis dan seksi. Seharusnya dengan penampilannya itu pekerjaan noona kali ini menjadi artis." pemuda itu tampak yakin dan serius. "Apa kamu juga sudah mencarinya di seluruh agensi artis?"

"Belum semua tuan muda."

"Begitukah? Tapi, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencium bau tubuhnya?"

"Jika ada di dekatnya. Tuan Muda pasti bisa merasakannya. Mungkin saat ini belum bertemu saja. Tapi tuan muda jangan khawatir. Aku akan berusaha terus mencari keberadaannya."

"Baiklah. Aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Itu sudah tugasku." kata gadis itu dengan sopan. "Tuan muda, tadi ada telepon dari Leeteuk-ssi. Kau mendapat peran di film terbarunya. Jadi besok Leeteuk-ssi ingin bertemu denganmu. Memang kali ini bukan peran utama karena tuan muda masih artis pendatang baru. Kau hanya aktor pendamping disini. Leeteuk adalah sutradara film terkenal saat ini. Jika bermain sukses dalam filmnya, tuan muda bisa menjadi artis terkenal dan itu akan semakin mudah mencari nona muda. Menurutku kau terima saja peran itu. Nanti aku akan berusaha mendapatkan peran utama untukmu di film lain. Apa tuan muda mau membaca dulu naskahnya?"

"Kupikir tak perlu. Terserah kau saja karena aku percaya padamu. Tolong urus semuanya!," perintahnya pada Shin Heechan.

"Baik, tuan muda. Permisi."

=o=

Sementara itu di tempat berbeda di sebuah agensi ternama tampak seorang pemuda berbaju pink sedang merayu kekasihnya...eh salah... membujuk seseorang yang tampak keukeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Wookie-ah... Cobalah baca dulu naskah filmnya dulu baru kamu bisa memutuskan mau atau enggak main di film Leeteuk-ssi," bujuk seorang pemuda yang tak kalah manis dan imutnya sama Ryeowook.

"Sungmin-hyung, sudah kubilang aku gak bisa akting. Kalo disuruh nyanyi 30 lagu aku mau tapi kalo disuruh akting walopun itu cuma 5 menit aku tetap gak bisa. Jangan memaksaku deh... Aku tetap mau jadi penyanyi saja. Lagipula jadi penyanyi saja aku udah terkenal koq..," Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Ya... Aku ini manajermu. Jadi aku tahu apa yang terbaik buatmu. Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa melakukannya hanya saja kamu belum mencobanya. Ayolah...aku sudah susah payah meyakinkan Leeteuk-ssi agar kau bisa mendapat peran utama di filmnya padahal ini adalah debut pertamamu dalam akting. Apa kamu gak dengar? Peran utama..bukan peran pembantu! Kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau Leeteuk itu sutradara muda yang sedang naik daun. Banyak artis-artis lama dan pendatang baru yang mengantri untuk main di filmnya. Jadi benar-benar bodoh kalo kamu sampai menolak peran ini," Sungmin berapi-api memaksa Ryeowook.

"Siapa juga yang minta. Kamu sendiri kan yang berinisiatif tanpa tanya dulu padaku," Ryeowook memutar bola matanya kesal. "Itu kan keinginanmu. Jadi kamu sendiri aja yang maen di film itu."

"Ish..aku kan manajer artis bukan artis. Ayo dong mau ya..? Apa kamu gak kasihan padaku? Nama baikku sebagai pemilik agensi artis ternama bisa jatuh kalo kamu gak jadi main disini," Sungmin ngesot dibawah Ryeowook sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia sengaja memanyunkan bibir seksinya dan mengedip-kedipkan mata dengan imutnya.

"Hyung, jangan memasang tampang imutmu itu karena gak bakalan mempan. Sama sekali gak cocok sama umurmu yang lebih tua dariku tahu! Lagipula aku kan lebih imut darimu," Ryeowook berkata dengan pedenya sambil memainkan boneka jerapah yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Apa? Kamu lebih imut?," Sungmin mangap lebar dengan kenarsisan Ryeowook. "Seluruh Korea ini tahu dan sudah mengakui bahwa aku ini makhluk yang paling imut bukan hanya di Korea tapi di seluruh dunia!," teriak Sungmin tak kalah narsis. "Kalo kamu gak mau, honormu bulan ini kupotong 50% sebagai ganti rugi," ancam Sungmin.

"Potong aja. Tabunganku masih banyak koq..," pamer Ryeowook.

"Aku minta Yesung-hyung membuang semua koleksi boneka jerapahmu," ancamnya lagi dengan memasang muka sadis tapi gagal karena terkalahkan oleh aura imutnya.

"Buang aja. Aku bisa beli lagi," Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sungmin tanda mengejek.

"Sialan. Gak mempan!," umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai. "Sayang sekali...padahal di film ini ada aktris idolamu Kim Eun Hwa yang jadi lawan mainmu. Baiklah kalo kamu gak mau. Aku gak akan maksa lagi," Sungmin pura-pura menyesal.

"Tunggu! Kamu bilang tadi Kim Eun Hwa? Benarkah itu hyung?," mata Ryeowook langsung berbinar-binar bagaikan mendapat segalon ice cream vanilla kesukaannya.

"Iya... aktris cantik nan seksi idolamu itu. Ah...seandainya saja aku yang bermain disitu..," khayal Sungmin sambil mengusap iler yang mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku mau hyung!," teriak Ryeowook semangat.

"Bukankah tadi kamu bilang gak mau? Gak papa koq, aku gak akan maksa," Sungmin menahan senyum kemenangan. "Yes...gampang juga merayu dia," girang Sungmin dalam hati rasanya saat itu ia sudah pengen melonjak-lonjak tanda kemenangan tapi tentu saja gak bakalan dilakukannya di depan Ryeowook.

"Uhm...mungkin benar katamu. Aku harus mencoba. Siapa tahu ini bagus untuk karirku...", senyum Ryeowook malu-malu untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena tadi keukeuh menolak permintaan Sungmin tapi sekarang dengan mudahnya berubah pikiran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kali ini kamu gak bisa mundur lagi! Kau mau baca naskahnya dulu?." tawar Sungmin.

"Nggak perlu. Nanti waktu mau syuting aku juga pasti membacanya," tolak Ryeowook.

"Benar nih?"

"Pokoknya terserah hyung aja deh."

"Kalau begitu, besok kita ke tempat Park Jungsoo. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Siapa Park Jungsoo?," tanya Ryeowook keheranan.

"Tck...Park Jungsoo itu nama asli Leeteuk. Kau ini bagaimana? Sudah menjadi artis selama 6 tahun tapi nama orang terkenal saja kamu gak tahu," cibir Sungmin.

"Aku kan sibuk. Mana sempat melihat infotaintment," kilah Ryeowook padahal sebenarnya dia kan gaptek kalo harus memegang benda yang namanya komputer apalagi yang berhubungan dengan internet.

"haish...bilang aja kamu gak gaul ples gaptek. Gitu aja malu," ejek Sungmin.

"Ya...hyung!"

=o=

"Cepat kita udah terlambat!," Sungmin berlari sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook agar mengikutinya.

"Pelan-pelan hyung. Kau menarik terlalu keras tanganku. Sakit nih!," keluh Ryeowook sambil ngos-ngosan akibat berlari diseret oleh Sungmin.

"Siapa suruh kamu terlambat bangun? Bukankah sudah kusuruh datang jam 8 pagi. Kita udah bikin Leeteuk nunggu selama hampir 1 jam. Kamu ini kan artis jadi harus profesional," omel Sungmin sambil tetap menyeret tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Gimana lagi. Kemarin Kyuhyun maen ke apartemen dan mengajakku main game padahal aku gak bisa tapi dia maksa. Kamu tahu sendiri kan. Kyuhyun nggak pernah nerima penolakan dari aku baru tidur jam 3 pagi," bela Ryeowook.

"Salah sendiri. Kenapa juga gak kamu beri aja obat tidur ke minuman atau makanan bocah setan itu. Ya sudah, buruan kita naik!," Sungmin menekan tombol lift menuju lantai tempat Leeteuk berada. "Huft, sampai juga," kata Sungmin lega.

"Maaf, kami terlambat, Leeteuk-ssi," Sungmin meminta maaf dengan sopan pada seorang pria berwajah lumayan cantik berambut cokelat pendek didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami belum lama menunggu," Leeteuk tersenyum manis menampakkan dua cekungan di pipi bagian bawah yang menambah kemanisan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih. Dia Kim Ryeowook," Sungmin memperkenalkan Ryeowook yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Annyeong, Kim Ryeowook imnida," Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Park Jungsoo imnida tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk," jawab Leeteuk ramah. "Ah..kau pasti sudah tahu Kim Eun Hwa," Leeteuk menunjuk seorang gadis cantik disampingnya.

"Annyeong, Kim Eun Hwa imnida," gadis itu tersenyum ramah pada Ryeowook.

"A-Annyeong. Senang bertemu denganmu Kim Eun Hwa-ssi," balas Ryeowook gugup. Pipinya sudah merona merah. "Omona...dia cantik sekaligus manis sekali," Ryeowook seolah terhipnotis saat di hadapannya itu telah berdiri seorang Kim Eun Hwa aktris idolanya. Ia jadi seperti fanboy remaja yang mau melakukan segalanya hanya demi Kim Eun Hwa. " Matanya yang bulat dengan bulu mata lentik dipertegas dengan mascara tapi tetap terlihat cute, Rambut panjang hampir sepinggang berwarna light brown dengan sedikit curly natural, tubuh tinggi semampai dan bibir berwarna pink natural dengan sedikit glossy. Oh, Kim Eun Hwa...," khayalan Ryeowook sudah ke tingkat yang paling tinggi.

"Ryeowook-ssi, kau tidak apa-apa?," Leeteuk menegurnya.

"Ah...iya...hehehehe,"Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak kutuan.

"Oiya, dia Kim Kibum yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu dan manajernya Shin Heechan," Leeteuk memperkenalkan seorang pemuda manis berkacamata persegi dengan tatapan mata dingin serta gadis yang tak kalah stoicnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Annyeong," Ryeowook tersenyum ragu. Ngeri juga melihat wajah dingin kedua makhluk dihadapannya.

"Annyeong," jawab Kibum dan Heechan hampir bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa makhluk seperti dia bisa jadi artis? Tampang datar begitu, miskin ekspresi pula. Masih imutan aku kemana-mana," batin Ryeowook sambil menatap Kibum dari atas ke bawah. "Eh...lawan main?," loading Ryeowook baru connect beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menatap penuh tanya pada Leeteuk.

"Benar, dia yang akan jadi lawan mainmu di film ini," Leeteuk mempertegas.

"Lalu Kim Eun Hwa-ssi?," pandangan Ryeowook beralih ke gadis cantik itu.

"Apa kau tidak membaca skenarionya? Kau dan Kibum-ssi akan berpasangan disini, sedangkan Eun Hwa-ssi hanya jadi orang ketiga diantara kalian," Leeteuk tersenyum inosen.

"APA?," teriak Ryeowook dan Kibum bersamaan. Hilang sudah imej dingin dari Kibum saat itu juga saking terkejutnya.

"Sungmin-hyung?," Ryeowook seolah mencari jawaban yang lain pada Sungmin.

"Aku kan sudah memintamu membaca naskahnya dulu. Tapi katamu gak perlu, terserah aku," Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan santai.

"Shin Heechan..?," Kibum menoleh kearah Heechan.

"Ehm.. Maaf, tuan muda. Kemarin saya sudah menawarkan tuan muda untuk membacanya bukan?," Heechan memberi tatapan minta tolong ke arah Sungmin yang ada disampingnya karena mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Kibum. Sementara Sungmin malah mengartikan lain dari tatapan Heechan.

"Aku tau kalo wajahku ini imut dan tampan. Meskipun banyak gadis yang menyukai pesonaku. Tapi gak nyangka juga kalo ada gadis yang langsung jatuh cinta padaku di pertemuan pertama," batin Sungmin dengan narsisnya tak peduli dengan kekacauan di sekitarnya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **Is It Really?**

Chapter : 3

Author : Daiichi

Rating : PG

Fandom : Super Junior, OC, OFC

Pairing : Ryeowook X OFC (Kim Jang Mi)

Genre : Comedy, Crack, Romance, Supranatural, OOC

Disclaimer : They are not mine

Note : Special 4 oba-chan yg suka banget ma Wookie ^^ Yang baca dilarang protes :-P

=o=

"Aaaahh... Sungmin-hyung..ahh...pelan...," rintih seorang pemuda mungil dengan peluh bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Iya..ini udah pelan koq..," pemuda manis yang lebih tua mencoba menenangkan.

"Aaahh..shh..sakiiit...aah..."

"Tahan sebentar, Wookie-ah. Awww...jangan meremasku!"

"Aaahhhh... Sakit hyung... sshhh... Kenapa kamu kasar sekali? Ini kan pertamakalinya buatku. Yang kemarin aja bekasnya masih ada. Sakitnya juga belum hilang sekarang bertambah lagi," airmata mulai bercucuran membasahi pipi tirus si pemuda mungil bernama Ryeowook.

"Itu hukuman karena meremas punyaku!"

"Tapi sakit hyung. Hiks...aduh, kenapa darahnya gak mau brenti?," wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Nggak perlu pake meremas pantatku napa! Kubilang tadi sabarlah sedikit. Apa kau tuli? Kalo bawel terus gimana aku bisa konsentrasi mengobati lukamu?," Sungmin melotot kearah Ryeowook.

"Tapi kan nggak harus menjitak kepalaku hyung. Abisnya tadi aku kan gak tahan sakitnya. Jadi nggak sadar meremas pantatmu," Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menahan buliran airmata yang entah mengapa tidak mau berhenti.

"Dasar cengeng! Bahkan semua mantan cewekku aja gak secengeng dirimu. Apa kamu ini benar-benar laki-laki hah? Masak cuma luka kecil di tangan aja gak bisa tahan? ," ternyata dibalik wajah manis Sungmin tersimpan mulut yang tajam.

"Hyung kan nggak ngerasain sendiri.," pemuda mungil itu mengelus kepalanya yang tadi mendapat jitakan manis dari Sungmin. "Tapi Sungmin hyung, ternyata pantatmu seksi juga hehehehe," Ryeowook tersenyum mesum.

CTAAKK..

Sebuah jitakan sekali lagi mendarat manis di kepala Ryeowook.

"Huwaaa...Yesung-hyung! Sungmin-hyung jahat...Huwaaa!," tangis Ryeowook yang tadi tertahan akhirnya pecah. Hingga suara tenornya itu hampir saja membuat tembok-tembok runtuh dan kaca-kaca pecah. Sementara makhluk yang dipanggilnya seolah tak terganggu, malahan berada di dunianya sendiri, membelai penuh kasih sayang si ddangko kura-kura peliharaannya di pojok ruangan.

"Ya..bisa nggak kau hentikan tangisan cemprengmu itu? Telingaku sakit tahu. Kenapa harus pake nangis sampai teriak-teriak segala? Nanti orang lain yang mendengar akan mengira aku mau memperkosamu," omel Sungmin.

"Hiks..kenapa hyung memarahiku? Kenapa menjitakku lagi? Siapa coba yang membuat tanganku terluka? Hiks...," Ryeowook mulai menghentikan tangisnya walaupun masih sedikit terisak. "Aku kan artis andalanmu. Harusnya kamu memperlakukanku dengan baik."

"Salah sendiri pegang-pegang propertiku!," Sungmin mengelus-elus sayang pantatnya yang tadi 'dinodai' oleh Ryeowook. "Kalau aku tak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, mana mungkin mau mengobati lukamu. Lagian semua ini kan untuk kebaikanmu," omel Sungmin lagi. Tapi tak lama kemudian wajahnya melembut ketika melihat muka Ryeowook yang hendak menangis lagi. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf sudah membentak juga menjitakmu. Lihat, lukanya gak berdarah lagi dan sudah kuperban," Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"Hiks...iya deh. Makasih hyung." Ryeowook mengelus-elus tangan kirinya yang terbalut kain perban. "Tapi, kenapa sih kau cuma bersikap lembut saja kalo sama cewek tapi padaku selalu kejam," protes Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. Perempuan adalah makhluk paling lembut dan indah di dunia ini. Masing-masing memiliki keindahannya sendiri-sendiri yang akan memberi warna dunia. Diriku yang haus akan belaian ini, akan selalu membutuhkan mereka. Tanpa perempuan, hidupku terasa hampa," Sungmin mulai berpuisi ria bak seorang pujangga yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Hyung, kau membuatku mual..."

"Apa? Beraninya kau bilang mual karenamelihatku yang tampan, manis dan imut tingkat akut ini? Kamu pasti merasa iri padaku.."

"Ish..percaya diri sekali. Aku kasihan pada cewek-cewek yang naksir dirimu. Mereka semua tertipu dengan penampilanmu. Dibalik wajah polosmu tersimpan playboy cap kampung," Ryeowook mengejek Sungmin.

"Ck..kau gak akan mengerti karena belum pernah menjadi kekasihku dan gak bakalan akan pernah terjadi meskipun kau adalah manusia terakhir di dunia karena aku masih suka cewek apalagi yang seksi. Cewek manapun akan beruntung mendapatkanku. Tanya saja pada semua mantan pacarku. Apa aku pernah memperlakukan mereka dengan buruk?"

"Aku juga gak mau jadi kekasihmu hyung. Cewek di dunia ini kan masih banyak bahkan jumlahnya melebihi jumlah cowok. Kenapa aku harus bersamamu? Lagipula, mana mungkin hyung memperlakukan cewek dengan kasar karena kamu butuh mereka. Bahkan saat mau mencampakkan mereka pun kamu membohonginya dengan sikap manismu," ucap Ryeowook dengan sinis.

"Aku kan gak mau menyakiti perempuan. Saat mengajaknya berpacaran aja baik-baik, tentu saja kalo mutusin juga dengan cara yang baik dong," kilah Sungmin.

"Haish...sudahlah. Rasanya jadi semakin merasa mual mendengarnya karena aku bukan playboy kampung sepertimu. Aku ini kan cowok setia, beda denganmu," pamer Ryeowook dengan bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Tentu saja kamu bukan playboy. Pacaran aja belum pernah apalagi ciuman atau melakukan 'itu'." ejek Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. "masak penyanyi terkenal sepertimu gak laku sama cewek?"

"Bukannya gak laku hyung. Aku cuma pengen mencari cewek yang benar-benar cinta sejatiku," Ryeowook beralasan. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki sejati merasa ternodai karena dikatain nggak laku. Masak penyanyi papan atas seperti dirinya bisa tidak laku sama cewek?, "Sudahlah...aku capek. Latihan hari ini udahan aja ya hyung. Udah malam, aku juga mengantuk nih," pinta Ryeowook dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak bisa. Kamu baru berlatih selama dua jam sedangkan jadwal latihanmu setiap hari adalah 5 jam. Jadi masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi."

"Ya..hyung! Kamu mau menyiksaku ya? Apa kamu sudah berubah menjadi ibu tiri dari Snow White? Aku ini kan penyanyi, bukan atlet beladiri. Kenapa memaksaku latihan martial art? Seumur-umur aku belum pernah melakukannya. Ini pertamakalinya bagiku dan kamu udah memaksa dengan kejamnya. Badanku sakit semua belum lagi luka-luka yang kudapat karena pukulan dan tendanganmu. Kalo kulitku gak mulus lagi, kamu harus tanggung jawab hyung!," protes Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Ck...jangan lebay deh! Kamu pikir main di film apa? Film romantis? Jelas-jelas ceritanya kamu berperan jadi detektif yang mengejar-ngejar pencuri kelas kakap internasional. Di film ini kamu harus melakukan adegan action, padahal kamu sama sekali gak bisa berkelahi. Akan sangat memalukan saat kamu syuting tapi gak bisa acting berkelahi."

"Mana kutahu kalo mau main di film seperti ini. Tahu begini kutolak aja deh."

"Bukankah sudah kutawarkan untuk membaca naskah filmnya tapi kamu menolak. Dan kamu...hft...hahahahahahahaha...," Sungmin ketawa setan hingga wajahnya merah padam.

"Ya..Lee Sungmin hyung, kenapa ketawa kayak orang gila? Apa kamu salah makan?," Ryeowook sedikit bergidik dengan tingkah Sungmin yang mendadak mirip orang kesurupan. Bisa-bisa dirinya ketularan, begitu yang dipikirkan Ryeowook.

"Bukan...hahahahaha...aku hanya teringat waktu itu kamu salah paham. Hahahaha... kamu mengira kalo peranmu dengan Kim Kibum waktu itu jadi pasangan kekasih hahahahaha...," Sungmin semakin tertawa dengan keras bahkan sampai memukul-mukul meja.

"Ya...itu semua salahmu karena tidak menjelaskan padaku. Walaupun aku gak membaca skenarionya, paling enggak kamu kan bisa menjelaskan inti cerita filmnya," Ryeowook merengut kesal. " Lagipula, waktu itu kenapa juga Leeteuk-ssi mengatakan kalo Kibum-ssi adalah pasangan mainku sedangkan Eun Hwa noona hanya orang ketiga dalam hubungan kami? Tentu saja yang mendengar perkataannya pasti bisa salah paham dan memikirkan hal seperti itu. Bahkan Kibum-ssi yang keliatan berwajah jenius itu juga berpikiran sama denganku bukan?"

"Itu kan hanya karena daya khayalmu saja yang terlalu aneh. Peran Kim Eun Hwa di film ini kan ceritanya cewek yang kamu sukai tapi dia malahan menyukai si pencuri Kim Kibum. Jelas aja Leeteuk hyung bilang kalo dia orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian."

"Trus ngapain juga aku harus latihan beban? Badanku jadi pegal-pegal dan sakit semua!"

"Apa kamu nggak pernah liat film-film action? Biasanya aktor utamanya kan mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Kostum yang kamu pakai nanti sangat keren. Sedangkan sekarang bentuk tubuhmu masih kerempeng dan tipis. Nanti jadi jelek dan terlihat aneh kalau kamu memakainya dengan bentuk tubuh papan cucianmu ini. Aku ingin badanmu sedikit berbentuk agar tampak bagus dan keren ketika memakai kostumnya nanti. Lagipula, mungkin setelah bentuk tubuhmu jadi bagus, kamu akan mudah mencari pacar," Sungmin menyeringai.

"Huft... Sejak kapan kamu mulai ketularan sifat setan sepupumu Kyuhyun itu?," Ryeowook mendengus kesal. "Memangnya bentuk tubuhmu bagus?"

"Tentu saja. Kalo nggak, mana mungkin banyak gadis yang menyukaiku," Sungmin menyombongkan diri.

"Tcih...aku yakin, bentuk tubuhmu pasti nggak beda jauh sama mukamu yang cantik itu hyung," cibir Ryeowook.

"Eits...jangan melihat penampilanku. Liat dulu baru komentar deh..," Sungmin langsung melepas kaos yang dipakainya hingga sekarang ia telanjang dada.

"Wow..hyung, hebat! Ternyata tubuhmu bagus...," Ryeowook terkagum-kagum ketika tubuh mulus Sungmin dengan abs yang mulai terbentuk terpampang di depan matanya.

"Tentu saja. Ini juga berkat latihan keras," pamer Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menyentuhnya...," jari-jari lentik Ryeowook bermaksud meraba permukaan abs Sungmin tapi buru-buru ditepis pemuda manis itu.

"Liat boleh tapi dilarang pegang!," Sungmin langsung menepis jemari lentik Ryeowook. Tapi belum sempat ia memakai kaosnya, sepasang tangan yang berukuran lumayan mungil menggrepe-grepenya.

"Betul kata Wookie. Lumayan bagus juga," kata suara bariton yang bersumber dari bibir mungil seorang pemuda bermata sipit bernama Yesung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang lalu menggerayanginya.

"Gyaaaaa!," teriak Sungmin dengan histeris bagaikan perawan yang hendak dinodai.

BRRAAAKKK...

Tubuh Yesung langsung terbanting dengan indahnya di lantai.

"Arrgh...," Yesung mengerang kesakitan karena punggungnya membentur lantai.

"Yesung-hyung. Masih hidupkah?," Ryeowook meletakkan jari didepan hidung Yesung untuk mengecek apakah kakaknya itu masih bernafas.

"Sepertinya senang sekali kalo hyung-mu ini mati ya? Aahh..sakit sekali punggungku," Yesung berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya itu. "Kamu ini benar-benar sadis."

"Salah sendiri tiba-tiba muncul langsung menggrepe-grepe tubuh orang," Sungmin nampak kesal. "Ya sudah, urus hyung-mu dulu sana. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Ya..hyung! Latihannya gimana?," teriak Ryeowook sambil membantu Yesung berdiri.

"Besok lagi. Mood-ku sedang buruk!"

=o=

CLAAK..CLAAKK...CRAAKKK...

Bunyi itu berkali-kali terdengar. Suara pembantaian yang terdengar di pagi buta dari sebuah tempat yang tertutup di pinggiran kota Seoul, tepatnya distrik Dobong-gu. Darah bercucuran dan bau anyir tercium tajam. Dengan tatapan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi bersalah, si pelaku dengan ganas melakukan kegiatannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia menghentikan kegiatannya ketika indera penciumannya menangkap suatu aroma yang khas, bau dari kaumnya sendiri.

"Hmmm... Jadi sekarang anak itu ada dikota ini juga. Kelihatannya dia belum menemukan kami," Bibir seksinya menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti dan kedua iris matanya yang semula berwarna cokelat berubah menjadi merah. "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mencium keberadaan anak nakal itu. Apa Jang Mi sudah menyadarinya?"

"Ajusshi. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi buta begini? Kenapa ajussi menyembelih ayam-ayam itu sendiri? Seharusnya ajussi menyuruh saja salah seorang karyawan," suara lembut yang tentu saja bukan dari sesosok hantu melainkan dari seorang gadis bertubuh sintal berwajah manis sukses mengagetkan pria cantik yang tadi dipanggilnya ajusshi.

Benar, yang sedari tadi dilakukan pria cantik bernama Heechul memang benar sejenis pembantaian tapi ini legal koq. Karena yang dibantai alias disembelih adalah ayam-ayam potong dari peternakannya sendiri bukan makhluk yang lain apalagi yang berwujud manusia. Mulai dari menyembelih, mengumpulkan darahnya, membersihkan bulu-bulu, dan memotong-motong sesuai pesanan lalu mengemasnya dilakukan oleh Heechul sendiri. Entah mengapa beberapa hari belakangan ini jiwa pembunuhnya yang sudah lama terkubur lama mendadak bangkit kembali. Untung saja ia tidak membantai manusia atau musuh-musuhnya lagi, tapi menyalurkannya dengan cara membunuh ayam-ayam ternaknya bagaikan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Sedang ingin saja. Sambil melatih lagi kemampuan membunuhku. Lagipula, kerja karyawan-karyawan itu sering asal-asalan. Darah yang seharusnya kita kumpulkan kadang dibuang begitu saja," jawab Heechul tanpa menghentikan aktivitas kejamnya terhadap ayam-ayamnya itu. "Lalu, kenapa pagi-pagi buta begini kamu kesini? Bukannya masih nanti jam 6 ayam-ayam ini dikirimkan, dan itu bukan tugasmu yang melakukannya."

"Aku merasa haus. Persediaan darah di kulkas sudah habis, jadi aku kesini. Hari ini aku juga ingin mengantar sendiri ayam-ayamnya ke supermarket dan restoran Choi-ssi."

"Tumben kamu jadi rajin?," Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tak percaya pada keponakannya. "Ah...sepertinya ada yang ingin kau temui?," ia tersenyum sinis sambil menuangkan darah ke dalam gelas yang dipegang Jang Mi.

Gadis manis itu mengernyitkan dahi saat cairan merah di dalam gelas berpindah ke kerongkongannya. Ia memang benar-benar tidak menyukai rasanya tapi itu lebih baik daripada kehausan. "Kenapa ajusshi selalu tahu yang kupikirkan? Sama sekali nggak seru ah...," Jang Mi mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Nggak perlu membaca pikiranmu pun aku sudah tahu. Raut mukamu itu selalu bisa ditebak. Ck...apa kamu ini benar-benar putri dari salah seorang raja vampir hah? Sama sekali nggak mirip ayahmu," cibir Heechul dengan kejam.

"Ajusshi, kau kejam. Apa kau benar pamanku?," rengek Jang Mi dengan manja.

"Ish..hentikan suara manjamu itu! Membuatku merinding mendengarnya," Heechul berkata dengan ketus.

"Ugh...," Jang Mi hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir lagi mendengar kata-kata pedas pamannya Heechul.

"Kenapa kamu ingin mengantarkan sendiri ayam-ayamnya?,"Tanya Heechul. "Bukankah yang menerima barang pesanan itu biasanya karyawan bagian Gudang bukan Presdir-nya."

"Emang sih. Tapi, siapa tahu waktu aku mengantarnya bisa kebetulan bertemu," wajah Jang Mi merona merah bagaikan anak gadis yang mau dikawinkan.

"Apa orang yang bernama Choi Siwon itu tampan huh?," tanya Heechul lagi. "Bukankah kamu sudah tahu bahwa kamu tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia, karena kita beda dengan mereka," Heechul menatap tajam keponakannya.

"Aku tahu ajusshi. Lagipula, aku hanya mengaguminya saja, bukan mencintainya koq... Hitung-hitung cuci mata," Jang Mi tersenyum tipis. "Ah..kamu belum bertemu orang yang bernama Choi Siwon itu sih. Dia bukan hanya tampan tapi sangaaaaat tampan!," kedua iris cokelat Jang Mi langsung berbinar-binar. "Tubuhnya tinggi, badannya kekar, hidung mancung, bibir seksi dan lesung pipinya itu...oh...kalo tersenyum semakin membuatnya lebih tampan lagi."

"Jadi, apa dia lebih tampan lagi dariku?," Heechul tersenyum aneh.

"Iya... Tentu saja kau kalah tampan dibanding dengannya ajusshi," jawab Jang Mi mantap dan lancar tanpa melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah pamannya itu. Jang Mi ini tampaknya lupa kalau Heechul paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang berkata bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih tampan darinya karena selama ini dirinya selalu dikatakan cantik. Apalagi sekarang yang mengatakan ada orang yang lebih tampan darinya itu adalah keponakannya sendiri. Harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati nan tampan merasa ternodai. Begitu sekarang yang terpikir dibenak Heechul. Ck...Jang Mi ini benar-benar keponakan yang polos dan jujur, walaupun kepolosan dan kejujurannya ini malahan sering menyakiti hati pamannya yang sensitif itu secara tidak sengaja.

"Begitu ya? Jadi dia lebih tampan dariku?"

CRRRAAAAAKK... KRRAAKKK..

Heechul memotong ayam di hadapannya dengan sekali tebas dan kekuatan penuh hingga gagang pisaunya terlepas dan talenan dibawahnya juga ikut terbelah menjadi dua.

"Omo...ajusshi. Kau hebat!," Jang Mi malahan terbelalak kagum dengan aksi yang baru saja dilakukan Heechul.

**TBC**


End file.
